RWBY: Under the Red Hood
by Black Priest 117
Summary: Blake Belladonna, AKA Batwoman, has faced many foes. But she never thought she had to fight her. Her greatest failure...Ruby Rose Rated T for dark themes Based off of Batman: Under the Red Hood
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY: Under the Red Hood**

 **Authors Note: Hey guy's, I know it has been a while since I updated my fanfiction Beacons AROW. I just need to get the inspiration back in my system back, that's all. I decide to post this small one-shot that is based on the bomb scene from Batman: Under the Red Hood just to get the idea out of my head so I can focus on Beacons AROW.**

 **Disclaimer: The following scene is based off of Batman: Under the Red Hood and all elements of the Batman universe and RWBY universe is owned by its respective owner. I own none of this content…except for my laptop.**

Blake only hoped that this was not happening, she just wanted to have all of this to be some bad dream that she can wake up from.

Sadly, it wasn't.

She created her Batwoman persona to fight those who preyed on the weak, to protect those who cannot protect themselves. She did not want to be standing in an abandoned apartment complex with her suit looking like it went through a blender. What's worse of all is the person who was standing in front of her and aiming a pistol at her.

Her greatest failure.

The one she left to die at the Joker's hand.

Her student.

The Red Hood

Her Robin

…Ruby Rose

"I know I failed you, but I tried to save you Ruby. I'm…I'm trying to save you now."

Blake stand's in front of her former protégé, tired and battered from their battle not to long ago. Ruby then pull's one of pistol's and point's it at Blake.

"Is that what you think this is about?! That you let me die?! I don't know what cloud your judgement worse. Your guilt or your antiquated sense of morality." Ruby said as she rose from a crouched position. Her voice deepened while she was "dead". Blake missed the childish squeaky voice that Ruby had. Instead was replaced with a cold, vengeful tone.

"Blake, I forgive you for not saving me. But why? Why on Oum's Earth…" Ruby then kick's the door next to her, reveal a battered Roman Torchwick, AKA The Joker.

"…IS HE STILL ALIVE?!"

Joker look's around to see both Batwoman and the Red Hood in the same room.

"Hehehehehahahahah! Gotta give the girl point's, she came all the way back from the dead to make this shindig happen! So, whose gotta camera? Ooh ooh, take one with me and the kid first, then you and me, then the three of us, and then one with the crowbar, then-"Joker was then interrupted as Ruby pistol whips the Joker the side to shut him up. She then point's the gun to his head.

"You'll be as quiet as possible, or I'll put one in your lap first." Ruby say's, threatening the homicidal clown.

"Party pooper, no cake for you", the Joker say's in a mock depressed tone.

"Ignoring what he's done in the past, blindly, stupidly disregarding the entire graveyards he's filled. The thousands who have suffered, the friends he's crippled. You know I thought…I thought I'd be the last person you let him hurt. If it had been you he'd beat to a bloody pulp, if had taken you from this world, I would have done nothing but search the planet for this pathetic pile of evil death worshipping garbage… and send him off to hell!" Ruby said with great anger and tear's streaming down her face.

"You don't understand, I don't think you ever understood." Blake said this with a calm tone, while hiding her sadness. She knew this would happen. She knew that one day, someone would ask her why she could not kill someone as unholy and unforgiving as the Joker.

"What? What your moral code just won't allow for that? It's too hard to cross that line?" Ruby said

"NO! OUM ALMIGHTY! No. It'd be too damned easy. All I ever wanted to do was kill him. A day doesn't go by when I don't think about subjecting him to every horrendous torture he has dealt out to others. And then…end him." Blake say's with a hint of anger

"Aww~, so you really do think about me" Joker say's adding his two-sense in.

"But if I do that, if I allow myself to go down into that place… I'll never come back"

"Why? I'm not talking about killing Penguin or Scarecrow or Ironwood. I'm talking about him, just him. And doing it because… because he took me away from you." Ruby say's this tearfully.

"I can't, I'm sorry" Blake say's this with a sign of hurt

"That is so sweet" Joker say's this with a mocking caring tone.

Ruby then poise her pistol at her former mentor, ready to fire.

"Well you won't have a choice." Ruby said while throwing her second pistol at Blake. Blake holds the pistol in confusion and then look's at Ruby.

"I won't-"This is what it's all been about. This! You and me and him! Now it's the time you decide."

Ruby then break's the chair that is binding the Joker, picking him up and aiming her gun at him.

"If you won't kill this psychotic piece of filth, I will! If you wanna stop me, your gonna have to kill me!" Ruby say's this as Joker smiles with glee, enjoying the tension in the room.

"You know I won't-I'm gonna blow his deranged brain's out! And if you wanna stop it, then your gonna have to shoot me, right in my face!"

"This is turning out even better than I'd hoped."

Blake then drop's the gun given to her by Ruby and then turns away, leaving the scene. Ruby look's in shock as she sees Blake Belladonna, the Batwoman walk away from their confrontation

"It's him or me, you have to decide."

Walking

"Decide now! Do it! HIM OR ME! DECIDE!" Ruby yell's as she positioned her pistol towards Blake. Knowing this, Blake slide's a Batarang on her right hand to counter.

It felt like time has slowed down as Ruby pulled the trigger. The bullet flies towards Blake, only for her to dodge it and threw her Batarang into the barrel of the gun. Ruby, not knowing the Batarang inside her weapon, tries to fire again only for it to explode and injure her hand. She fall's to the floor in pain while letting go of the Joker.

"Hohahahahahahahaha! I can't believe you've got 'em! You expert ruten tuten eagle eyed Goth loving marksman. I love it, you managed to find a way to win. And everybody still loses, hahahahahaha!" Joker laugh's as Ruby wobbles but and takes out a detonator from her back pocket.

As Ruby presses it, it reveals a large amount of C-4 charges planted inside of the fireplace.

She was going to blow the entire building

As the timer counts down, Blake run's to stop it only to be thrown down by Torchwick.

"No! Don't spoil it, this is better." Torchwick said as he holds Batwoman by the neck.

"I'm the only one who gets what he wants tonight. Yes~, BIG BANG BOOM! We all go out together." Joker say's with psychotic happiness as Ruby lean's against the wall, holding her injured hand.

"Don't ya just love a happy ending?! Hehehehahahahah-"but his laughter was cut when Blake punches him in the face.

Running out of time, Blake grab's Ruby and tries to escape through the window.

3

2

1

*BOOM*

The entire building explodes…along with Ruby, Blake, and Torchwick.

Blake wakes up to find herself covered in debris. Using what little of strength left, she tosses the debris off of her and searches for Ruby.

Second's turn into minutes.

Minutes turn into hour

Nothing

Nothing…but laughter

Blake stare's down at the broken body of the Joker under a slab of cinderblock. She then tosses the cinderblock aside and saves her worst enemy.

This changes nothing.

Even after what happened…

Nothing has changed.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guy's, Black Priest here. Hope you enjoyed this one-shot I made for you guy's. It was pretty difficult to get the word's right from the movie's audio. But after a while, it got pretty easy. I will update Beacons AROW very soon. Just need a little more time.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little one-shot and I will talk to you guy's later. Peace!**

 **Fav/Follow/Review**


	2. Update

Update

 **Authors Note**

 **What's good haters? It's ya main man Black Priest 117. I recently went on a well needed hiatus to work on my other fic's. Before announcing my other works, it has come to my attention that a good amount of you people loved the little one-shot I uploaded a few months back.**

 **I even caught the attention of Exact Chase (you know who you are). So being the awesome guy I am, I have decided to continue on this fanfic.**

 **But note that I won't do the entire movie, I'll do different scenes from the actual movie and add some characters from the RWBY-verse.**

 **The next chapter will involve the scene where Batman and Nightwing going against Amazo**

 **This is where I hit a small…wall.**

 **But this is also where you wonderful people come in.**

 **I am starting a poll in which you guys get to choose who becomes Nightwing**

 **These are the current candidates for Nightwing**

 **Jaune Arc-0**

 **Yang Xiao Long-0**

 **Sun Wukuong-0**

 **As you can see, the zeroes represent the number of votes each character has earned. The characters with the most votes will become Nightwing for the fanfic.**

 **Now for the good part…**

 **As I said before, I have recently started working on new fanfics during my hiatus. They are listed as such…**

 **RWBY: Revengance**

 **It Has To Be This Way**

 **RWBY: Destiny's Wrath**

 **And one of my personal favorites…**

 **RWBY: Epic Meal Time**

 **THAT'S RIGHT HATERS, I'M MAKING EPIC MEAL TIME A MOTHA *SQUAK*-ING FANFIC, INSTEAD WITH THE RWBY CAST!**

 **I hope your ready… 'cause 2016 just got a whole lot better.**

 **Peace!**

 **Fav/Follow/Review**


End file.
